30 Day OTP(s) Challenge
by LunaLovegood'sBestFriend
Summary: Now, this isn't any ordinary OTP challenge. Not just because it has more than one because, really, who has one OTP? No, its different because it doesn't have any ordinary pairings like GerIta or USUK. Instead it has selfcest. Meaning 1ps x 2ps. Don't like it, don't read. Also, most backstories for how they got together are based on Insanity's love by CRMGrimmi.
1. Fireworks- Prussiacest

**i did the cliche thing fuck it i dont care anymore enjoy this horrible thing**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this shitwreck of an idea.**

 _ **Holding Hands**_

Akbar sighed as he followed his red-eyed counterpart. Gilbert apparently had a surprise for him and, while he did not like surprises at all, he could not turn that hopeful face down.

"Kesesese~ Keep up, Akbar! Wouldn't want to lose you before getting to show you!" Gilbert laughed. Akbar smiled on the inside.

Sure, his 1p was annoying at first, but then he had jumped in front of him when a drunken guy had pulled out a knife during a fight. He would have been able to defend himself, of course, but it was the thought that counted.

After that, he had found out that in this world Prussia didn't exist. Gilbert had been reduced to tears, ashamed, when he had told him. He had looked so pitiful that he couldn't help it. He had kissed him. After that, they had made love.

"You okay, Akbar? You've been staring at my awesome face for a while. Can't blame you, of course, I am beautiful." He gloated. Akbar rolled his eyes.

"Just zoned out for a bit, I guess. Where are we going, anyways?"

"Its a surprise, silly. You'll find out when we get there!"

It took fifteen minutes of walking to get there, there being a small park. There were small clusters of people, who Akbar took to be families, all sitting on or around blankets. They seemed to be staring at the sky, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Hmmm, they should start soon." Gilbert said, checking his watch.

"What should start soon?" Akbar asked.

A crack cut Gilbert's answer off. Instead he grinned and simply pointed at the sky.

Akbar's eyes widened.

Fireworks of red, green, and blue started first followed by purples and yellows. Soon after, silvers and golds started.

He watched them for a while before looking at his counterpart.

Gilbert was staring up at the sparks of light completely mesmerized, so mesmerized, in fact, that, when a couple of kids tried to get through, he didn't move and ended up being pushed out of the way, falling to the ground.

Akbar walked over to help him up, offering him his hand and even when Gilbert had been helped up, he didn't let go of it.

And there they stood, holding hands in the middle of a crowded park, watching fireworks. That was all that mattered to them that night.

 **honestly these are probably going to be more like drabbles because i cant come up with anything else**

 **also this isn't just gonna be about these two there will be a whole bunch of other 1p x 2p pairings though none with anybody paired up with someone other than their own 1p or 2p**

 **review i guess?**


	2. Zombies- Lithuaniacest

**okay here's the next trainwreck. Thank you to all who reviewed!**

 **CRMGrimmi: Thank you~**

 **Natsume-Erika: Here you go!**

 _ **2\. Cuddling Somewhere**_

Tomukas knew that if he had told himself a month ago that he was gonna meet the opposite of himself, let alone that he would fall in love with this person, he would've thought that Nikolai was playing a joke on him.

Yet, here he was, laying in bed with the brunette that had, as cliche as it sounded, stolen his heart. They were watching some stupid movie that Toris had picked out and Tomukas had tried to actually listen, but rom-coms weren't his thing. He didn't mind though, he really needed some time to think about all that had happened.

It all had happened so quickly. First, Oliver had gotten brought into the 1p's world. They had followed him, meeting their 1ps once there. Tomukas had found his to be pathetic, but he was so much more. He was kind, smart, and, dare he say it, beautiful.

' _Ugh, being in this world is affecting me more than I thought.'_ He inwardly groaned at the revelation.

' _Is it such a bad thing, though?'_ A voice in the back of his mind whispered. ' _You have someone who cares for you a lot.'_

' _I have that with the others too.'_ He argued.

' _Yes, but not to this extent. Admit it, you love him.'_ The voice seemed to tease him.

' _Fine. Maybe I do lo-'_

"-ukas? Tomakus?" Toris' voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmm?" He grunted.

"I was asking what you thought of the movie." He explained.

It was over already?

Tomukas hid his surprise. "It was alright."

Toris smiled. "Your turn to pick the movie."

"Alright." He got up and went over to the pile they had and picked out a movie called World War Z. Obviously the Z stood for zombies.

"Oh, this one's pretty good." His 1p grinned at him. He ignored the way his heart skipped a beat and put the movie in.

As they watched the previews, Tomukas thought over his previous conversation with himself. He really did love Toris? Yes, yes, he did. The only problem was how was he supposed to show him? He wasn't very good at expressing his emotions. He didn't want to scare Toris away.

Tomukas decided to take a chance. He reached his arm over as if to grab the remote sitting beside Toris, grabbed it, turned the volume up, and set it back down, but he didn't remove his arm.

Toris had stiffened up when his 2p had put his arm around him, but gradually relaxed in the brunette's embrace. In fact, he snuggled into it after about ten minutes.

World War Z became both of their favorite movies and they watched it many times after.


	3. Pet Names- Americacest

**Here you go!**

 **DelphiniumSweets: I'm glad! I know, there aren't a whole bunch of stories that pair 1ps and 2ps together, but I absolutely love them~**

 **Natsume-Erika: I know~ I really love using fluff with the 2ps because normally angst is common with them.**

 **CRMGrimmi: Thank you~ I'm glad! I've been looking forward to that one!**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own Hetalia, yadda, yadda, yadda.**

 _ **3\. Gaming**_

"DIE! DIE! DIE, MOTHERFUCKERS!"

"Jeez, babe, you really don't like zombies."

Allen rolled his eyes. "Wow, what made you guess?"

"The fact that you're screaming at the screen more than you scream in bed." Alfred smirked, knowing he was gonna get the reaction he wanted.

And sure enough, Allen's face turned bright red. "SHUT UP, IDIOT!"

"Awww, sweetie, you're blushing~" Alfred tried to hug him, only to be pushed away.

"BE QUIET!" Allen blushed even more.

"Alright, Alright, I'll stop…. sweetie~"

Allen chose to ignore him this time. "I don't want to play this game anymore. What should I play then?"

He bent down to look at the pile of DVDs in front of the console. Picking one up, he examined it. "Hmmm~ Hey, Alfred?"

His 1p glanced up from his phone. "Yeah, babe?"

"What do you say to a little wager?" He grinned.

"What kind of wager are we talking about here?"

"If I win, you stop calling me those stupid pet names."

"And what if I win, sweetie?"

"Then…" Allen grumbled. "You can call me one of them in front of the others."

Alfred grinned. "Awesome. What are we playing?"

"Mario Kart, what else?"

It was a very close game, with one on the other's heels almost the entire game. It seemed like Allen was going to win, but near the very end, Alfred got a Blue Shell, which caused Allen's racer to blow up. Alfred pulled to the front and raced over the finish line.

"WOO! Take that, babe!" He cheered.

"Yeah, yeah. I… guess it was fair and square. Ugh, I almost won, though."

"Guess I get to call you babe in front of the others now." Alfred smiled, pecking Allen on the cheek.

"You call that a kiss?" Allen said playfully.

Alfred grabbed his face, smashing their lips together. They pulled away after a minute. "Better?"

"Much."

"I'm glad, sweetie~"

Allen groaned, but, secretly, he actually liked the pet names. He'd never tell Alfred, though.


	4. Protectiveness- Italycest

**Wow, that was an unexpected hiatus! I'm really sorry! I had a lot of things going on and I was slightly overwhelmed by it all, so I took a little, okay, a lot, me time.**

 **This one's a little shorter, but I really wanted to post something! I bet this was not what you were expecting with the title...**

 _ **4\. On a date**_

Luciano sighed as his energetic 1p dragged him down the street. He loved Feli, though it really annoyed him to admit it, but sometimes he was a little too excited. Of course, he had a reason to be. It was their actual first date, after all.

"Ve~ Come on, Luci!" Feliciano skipped ahead cheerfully. They had a reservation at six for some amazing restaurant he wanted Luciano to try.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Slow down, would you?" Luciano hurried along after him. It was a busy street and he didn't want to lose him. It didn't matter how much he tried since he lost Feliciano anyway.

"Feliciano? Feliciano! Ugh, out of my way, idiot!" Luciano shoved people out of the way as he dashed in the direction he'd seen his 1p be pulled.

He must have ran about five blocks and was panting heavily when he heard it.

"Luciano!"

His eyes widened and he ran in the direction he thought the voice was coming from. Luciano turned down an alleyway and narrowed his eyes at the sight before him.

Some _motherfucker_ had _his_ Feliciano shoved up against a wall and was trying to pull his shirt off as poor Feli squirmed with tears streaming down his face.

Oh. _Hell No._

He walked up to the guy, tapped him on the shoulder calmly, and swiftly punched the guy when he turned around. He kicked him about five times to 'make sure he was down'. (In reality, he simply wanted to make the bastard suffer for what he did to Feli. What he would have done if only he had his knives with him. He had chosen to leave them behind at the request of Feliciano. Hey, you try denying Feli anything when he's using puppy eyes!)

"Luci…" He heard a whimper behind him and turned around.

The sight before him broke his heart. (Well, if he had one. Some people swore he didn't.) Feliciano had fallen to his knees and was clutching his shirt to his chest, crying.

"Feli, are you okay?" He knew it was a dumb question. Obviously, Feliciano wasn't okay, but it was the only thing he could think to ask.

"S-si. C-can we just go home instead of going to the reservation?" Feliciano asked. Obviously, the attack had exhausted him.

"Of course." Luciano replied, smiling a rare smile as he helped his, dare he say it, love up and helped him put on his shirt.

 **There you go! I'll upload one as soon as I type it and, believe me, that'll be soon since the next one's kissing and I think I might do Romanocest for that. idek at this point. All I know is that one might be a little steamy. ;)**

 **Read and review please!**


End file.
